Chá com Moreen
by Magalud
Summary: Uma viúva recebe uma visita com mais de 40 anos de atraso. Gen. PósHBP!


Título: Chá com Moreen  
Autor: Magalud  
Categoria: Gen  
Gênero: Drama  
Classificação: G. Livre. K  
Personagens ou Casais: Gen significa sem casais!  
Resumo: Uma viúva recebe uma visita com mais de 40 anos de atraso  
Spoilers: Imensos para o Half-Blood Prince. i Você foi avisado. /i  
Disclaimer: Reconheceu alguém? Não é meu. Mas se está vendo alguém novo, é meu.  
Alertas: Spoilers, uai!  
Avisos: Essa fic serve como prólogo e pano de fundo para uma outra que está se desenhando na minha cabeça. Estive em dúvida sobre publicá-la.  
Notas: Jana olhou, obrigada, querida.  
Notas 1: Essa fic entrou no MiniFest de Fim de Ano do SnapeFest 2005. A ocasião é Natal.

**Chá com Moreen**

Moreen Svensson mais uma vez olhou para a porta. Ela não sabia se a campainha ia tocar ou não. Por momentos, ela tinha a certeza de que iria tocar, mas por outros, ela tinha certeza de que tudo aquilo tinha sido apenas um sonho, mesmo que segurasse a carta em suas mãos, mesmo que ela fosse sólida, de um papel muito antigo e muito concreto. A carta dizia de uma visita, uma visita que perturbara seus planos para as festas de fim de ano.

Nevava lá fora. Sozinha em casa, Moreen alimentou a lareira. Mesmo que a campainha não tocasse, estava frio lá fora e a lareira traria calor e conforto. Conforto de vários tipos, ela pensou, entre nostálgica e apreensiva. Aquela época de Natal sempre a deixava cheia de sentimentos ambivalentes.

Então a campainha tocou. E Moreen não pôde evitar sentir seu coração se acelerar.

Quando ela abriu a porta e olhou o jovem à sua soleira, o coração se acelerou ainda mais. De um modo estranho, ela viu um rosto que o fez lembrar-se de coisas que pensou estarem enterradas há 40 anos. Mas foram desenterradas com a mera presença de um rapaz que aparentava menos de 18 anos.

– Severus?

Ele assentiu, dizendo:

– Severus Snape, Madame. Presumo que a senhora seja Moreen Svensson.

– Pode me chamar de tia Moreen. Entre, rapaz, entre.

Deixou que ele passasse, a neve derretendo de suas vestes negras. Ela percebeu que estava mais emocionada do que previra. Convidou-o a sentar-se em frente à lareira acesa e indagou:

– Posso lhe oferecer um chá? Ou algo para comer? Sei que viajou um bom pedaço – veio de Hogwarts, não?

– Sim, eu estou em férias de fim de ano – respondeu. – Não precisa se incomodar, Madame.

Uma educação rígida como as roupas, reparou Moreen. Ela sentiu o coração se aquecendo pelo rapaz. Sentou-se, com um sorriso:

– Não é incômodo nenhum. Faz idéia do que sua visita me causa? Eu nunca supus que nenhum de vocês sequer soubesse de minha existência.

– Confesso que só soube há pouco tempo. Através do Prof. Slughorn.

– Não o conheço. Eu conheci apenas o Prof. Dumbledore. Ele foi me procurar no orfanato quando eu alcancei a idade de ir para Hogwarts. Eu tive que explicar que era uma Squib e por isso meu pai tinha me abandonado num orfanato Muggle.

Ela observou o jovem Severus ficar tenso e evitar seu olhar:

– Vovô Prince... pode ser muito voluntarioso.

– Ele ainda está vivo?

– Sim.

– Eileen?

– Morreu pouco depois de minha ida a Hogwarts.

– E sua avó? Eu perdi contato com mamãe há tantos anos, não sei nem se você era nascido... Quantos anos você tem, mesmo?

– Dezesseis. Eu não conheci minha avó.

Moreen sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas:

– Perdeu muito por não conhecê-la. Totalmente diferente de seu avô. Ela me procurou durante anos até finalmente me achar no orfanato, mas não pôde me levar de volta para casa, então me levou a um casal que estava disposto a me adotar, mesmo eu já tendo quase 13 anos. Choramos muito juntas, nós duas, naquele dia. Nunca mais a vi depois disso.

– Vovô Prince a chamava de muito mole.

– Ele judiava muito dela, hoje eu percebo isso. Mas naquela época eu era muito pequena. Só posso supor que o tratamento tenha piorado depois que ele se convenceu de que eu era uma Squib. Calculo que você nem soubesse que eu existia.

– Mamãe nunca me falou que tivesse uma irmã.

– Não, Eileen não falaria. Ela rapidamente percebeu que as coisas mudaram depois que apresentou habilidades mágicas. Minha irmã tinha 6 anos, e eu, 8, mas eu nunca mostrara qualquer sinal de que tinha poderes. Quando Eileen mostrou ter poderes, foi tratada como uma princesa. Eu instintivamente senti meu pai me odiar, dali para frente. Foi terrível. Logo depois, ele me levou a um orfanato Muggle e disse que lá era meu lugar. Deus me perdoe, porque ele é meu pai, mas se ele tiver morrido, eu não vou chorar.

Severus olhou para ela e respondeu, pálido:

– Não. Ele não morreu. Vovô Prince assumiu minha educação depois que meu pai... morreu.

Moreen notou a breve pausa do rapaz e pediu, suavemente:

– Gostaria de saber mais sobre seu pai. Eileen se casou nova? Deve ter sido um puro-sangue. Papai faria questão de alguém da melhor linhagem.

– Sim, ele faria. Mas ela se casou com um Muggle. Meu pai era Tobias Snape.

Aquilo foi uma surpresa que Moreen jamais teria esperado. Mas ela logo disfarçou, dizendo de maneira natural:

– Eu não reconheci o sobrenome, mas é uma surpresa que Eileen tenha optado por se casar com um Muggle. Como seu avô recebeu a notícia?

Severus abaixou a cabeça:

– Vovô Prince não gostava de papai. Eu era muito pequeno. Hoje cada vez mais eu acredito que as circunstâncias de sua morte tenham sido... suspeitas.

– Oh, meu pobre rapaz... – Moreen sentiu a dor do jovem e uma mágoa profunda de seu pai, avô do jovem. – Eu sinto muito. Você se lembra de seu pai?

– Pouco – A expressão fechada se suavizou um pouco. – Papai me punha em seu colo. Brincava comigo. Ele me abraçava bastante. Mamãe quase não me abraçava.

– Ele era amoroso, então. Que bom.

– Depois que papai morreu, Vovô Prince assumiu minha educação. Ensinou-me muito sobre magia. Magia negra, principalmente. Agora ele está exigindo... um compromisso meu a uma pessoa. – Moreen não entendeu do que ele falava. – Uma espécie de líder político, eu acho. Ele é um mago poderoso, praticante das Artes das Trevas.

– Alguém como Grindenwald?

Severus franziu o cenho:

– Sabe sobre Grindenwald?

– Oh, sim. Eu era muito pequena, mas me lembro das histórias. Sei que Dumbledore o derrotou. Papai não gostou muito daquilo. Ele tinha esperanças de que Dumbledore fosse retirado de Hogwarts. Ele já deve ter se aposentado, a essa altura.

– Não, ele é o diretor de Hogwarts. Deu-me permissão para sair da escola sem que Vovô Prince soubesse.

– Puxa, ele deve estar bem velhinho. Eu me lembro dele como uma pessoa gentil. E, no final das contas, ele estava certo. Eu poderia ter freqüentado Hogwarts. Descobri mais tarde que tenho magia. Mas eu estava tão aterrorizada por meu pai que ela não conseguia se manifestar.

– E por que não procurou o Prof. Dumbledore depois disso? Ele a teria ajudado.

Moreen se perguntava a mesma coisa há décadas. Sua vida teria sido tão diferente... Mas, para seu jovem sobrinho, ela deu de ombros e disse apenas:

– Eram outros tempos, outras circunstâncias. Eu não uso magia para coisa alguma, porque nem sei usá-la, mas de vez em quando meus poderes escapam do controle. Meu marido dizia que eu era uma pessoa muito especial todas as vezes que "as coisas estranhas" aconteciam. Era um segredo nosso. Meus filhos nunca souberam sobre essas coisas estranhas.

– Seu marido está trabalhando?

Moreen deu um sorriso triste:

– Erik morreu há cinco anos de um enfarto fulminante. Doença de Muggle. Tenho três filhos, Oskar, Lukas e Emma. Oskar mora em Uppsala, na Suécia. A família de Erik veio para o Reino Unido no começo do século e ele nos levou diversas vezes para visitar os parentes. Oskar conheceu uma moça em Estocolmo, Linna, e os dois terminaram se casando há três anos. Minha netinha tem dois aninhos. É sua prima Hanna – apontou para uma foto em cima da lareira.

Severus se ergueu e foi até o porta-retrato indicado. Moreen o acompanhou, notando os movimentos elegantes do rapaz. Ele observou as outras fotos, uma expressão indecifrável, e Moreen ia mostrando:

– Estes são Oskar, o mais velho, com a mulher Linna, que está com Hanna no colo. Linna é um amor de garota e fala inglês muito bem. Lukas está na universidade, ele estuda Finanças. Provavelmente vai ser o magnata da família. Minha filha mais nova, Emma, ainda mora comigo, só tem 15 anos. E este é Erik comigo, quando fomos visitar Copenhagen. Tiramos essa foto na estátua da Pequena Sereia.

– A senhora mora só com a sua filha?

– Sim, somos só eu e Emma em Londres. Lukas costuma visitar nos fins de semana prolongados, mas ele mora no dormitório da Escola de Comércio Aston. Fica em Birmingham, muito conceituada. Erik nos deixou bem financeiramente, graças a Deus. Severus, eu gostaria que você fizesse parte de nossa família, se quiser.

Ele a olhou, parecendo surpreso. Moreen continuou sem lhe dar tempo para falar, subitamente expondo seu coração:

– Você não sabe como eu sempre quis ter uma família e agora eu sei que tenho pelo menos você. Gostaria de não perder contato com você. Isto é, se você quiser ter na sua vida uma tia já velha e meio Muggle.

O rapaz não respondeu, e voltou seu olhar para os retratos. Indagou:

– É Natal. Onde eles estão?

– Foram ao centro ver as liquidações tradicionais dessa época. Eu... preferi que nos víssemos a sós, nesse primeiro contato. Não falei a eles sobre você porque não sabia se você iria querer entrar para a família. Mas acho que vão ficar maravilhados de saber que você existe. Quando sua carta chegou, eu... eu... – Ela gaguejou, emocionada. – Foi muito importante para mim.

O jovem assentiu, pensativo. Finalmente, ele disse:

– Encontrá-la também foi muito – agradável. Mas meu avô... Ele não sabe que estou aqui.

Moreen se precipitou em dizer:

– Olhe, ele não precisa saber. Ninguém precisa saber se não quiser. Se ninguém sabe de minha existência, então nada precisa se modificar. Você pode me telefonar a qualquer hora – O rapaz pareceu alarmado, e ela emendou: - Ou podemos nos encontrar onde você achar melhor. Severus, eu realmente quero ter meu único sobrinho na minha vida. Você é a única família de sangue que eu tenho, e eu tinha perdido as esperanças de ter uma.

– Madame, eu...

– Chame-me de Tia Moreen ou Moreen – ela insistiu. – Não vai me tratar como uma estranha. Você é da família!

O rapaz parecia um tanto constrangido, ela notou. Era como se ele não entendesse direito o significado de família, constatou Moreen. Não era de se admirar, se ele tinha sido criado sob a influência de seu pai.

– Sua família poderá me aceitar? Eles saberão que eu sou um bruxo?

– Você é quem decide se quer revelar esse segredo ou não, Severus. Se você quiser revelar, eu respeitarei sua decisão e terei que dar muitas explicações sobre meu passado. Mas vai valer a pena. Não quero forçá-lo a nada, mas vou dizer de novo: ter você como membro da família, mesmo que escondido de seu avô, daria muita alegria a mim. Tenho certeza de que meus filhos ficarão maravilhados de conhecer o primo. E Emma não vai largar de seu pé se souber que é um mago de verdade.

Ele ficou calado alguns segundos, como se ponderasse intensamente. Depois admitiu:

– Eu não sei o que é um... um... tele... telefome.

Moreen sorriu suavemente:

– É telefone. Um meio Muggle de comunicação. Mas se não souber usar um, pode me mandar uma carta. Podemos trocar correspondência, o que acha?

Ele pareceu aliviado. – Tem uma coruja?

– E para que eu teria uma coruja?

– Ora, para escrever cartas. É assim que trocamos cartas.

Ela ficou maravilhada:

– Isso é extraordinário! Será que se eu comprar uma coruja, poderemos trocar cartas com mais facilidade?

– Com certeza. Mas só podemos fazer isso em Diagon Alley.

– Eu nunca fui lá. – Ela sorriu. – Você tem que voltar para Hogwarts agora mesmo? Podemos passar lá agora e comprar essa coruja.

Severus pareceu surpreso:

– Quer fazer isso agora mesmo?

– Claro. Assim passamos mais tempo juntos, podemos nos conhecer. E, quando voltarmos, eu vou preparar chá de bergamota com uma fornada especial de _raggmunkar, _receita da minha falecida sogra Inga. – Severus pareceu desconfiado. – É uma panqueca sueca de batatas, come-se com geléia, uma delícia. Vamos agora mesmo. Só vou pegar meu casaco. Espere um minutinho.

Moreen correu para pegar o casaco, excitada com a idéia. Ela podia ter mais de 50 anos, mas naquele momento seu coração era o de uma garotinha – uma garotinha que tinha sido abandonada num orfanato e naquele momento tentava resgatar uma parte de seu passado. E havia algo em Severus que tocara profundamente em seu coração. Ele poderia ter se tornado outra pessoa, se não fosse seu pai. O pobre garoto tinha sido obrigado a carregar o nome dos Prince, mas era filho de um Muggle. Ela só podia imaginar o que tinha sido sua infância.

Com sorte, ela poderia ajudá-lo, talvez lhe aliviar a carga. Pensando em oferecer um belo jantar de Ano Novo para apresentá-lo para o resto da família, ela vestiu o casaco de inverno e colocou seu melhor sorriso para acompanhá-lo até o tal lugar misterioso chamado Diagon Alley, onde ela certamente acharia um bom presente de Natal para seu sobrinho recém-encontrado.

**The End**


End file.
